Survival Island
Survival Island is the 39th Island in Poptropica. It is the first island to be released in parts or "episodes". The first episode was released on 20th March for members and April 17th for non-members. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1:Crash Landing Episode 2:Hook, Line and Sinker From The Trailer TB Walkthrough Episode 1 Crash Landing It’s a dark and stormy night… you’re riding in your blimp, and a thunderstorm is raging all around you. Disaster strikes, and the next thing you know, you’re stuck in a tree. You’ve got to get out immediately and start a fire to warm yourself up. Click on your parachute, and you’ll descend onto the snow. (Tip: If you don’t move for a long period of time, your temperature will drop. To keep your temperature up, run around so you don’t get too cold.) Throughout the island, you can pick up multiple handbook pages that will give you hints for starting your campfire. Even though there is no need to find all the pages because this guide will explain everything you need to do. Anyway, once you’re on the snow, move left and pick up the Survival Handbook. Next, hop up and scare the woodpecker away. Follow the woodpecker’s pecking sound. Jump onto the weak-looking branch attached to the dead tree. It will break, and you can pick up the fallen Logs. Keep following the woodpecker until it reaches the branch where a squirrel is sitting. Click on the squirrel to make him go inside the tree. When it hears the terribly loud sound that the woodpecker is making, the squirrel will jump off, and you can pick up the Nest. Go right to the next area, run to the right, and pick up the Wet Kindling. After you take the Wet Kindling, go to the next area. Run across the fallen tree and hop into the hole. Go left and pick up the Mittens. These will keep your body temperature warmer, so put them on! Now go left to the area left of Main Street (where the woodpecker was). When you get there, put on your Mittens (if you haven’t already) and run to the left. Click on the axe sticking out of the stump. Your mittens will give you a grip on the Axe Handle and you’ll be able to pull it out. Next, climb the trees until you find a green parachute backpack hanging on a branch that’s slightly out of reach. Jump up and pull the backpack handle down. Now you’ll be able to climb up to the the branch and continue to the right. You will find a backpack hanging on a limb. Click on the backpack and an object will fall out onto the snowy ground. Climb down and click on the hole in the snow. Dig through the snow with your mittens to obtain the Striker. After you find the Striker, run back to the far right area (where you found the mittens). Now equip the Axe Handle and click on the boulder on the far right. It will roll down the hill and reveal a secret cave. Next to the cave entrance is a sparkling piece of Flint for you to take. Enter the cave. A bear is sleeping inside! This part is tricky — the bear is hidden in the darkness, but there are two hidden platforms above the bear that you need to hop onto so that you won’t disturb its slumber. Watch where the dripping water lands; that’s where the hidden platforms are located. Once you’ve made it safely across, continue onwards to the far right and pick up the Dry Kindling. Jump over the bear a second time and exit the cave. With the Axe Handle equipped, push the boulder further down the hill. Go behind the boulder and click on the fire symbol on the bottom left of the screen. Use your mittens to clear the snow off the ground. Put the nest down and strike it (with the Striker). Next, click on “blow on the fire”, then put the Dry Kindling down (far left). Lastly, place the Logs on top. A fire will successfully start up, and you’ll win the Survival: Episode 1 Island Medallion! Congrats! You’ve survived the night, but what happens next? After you click on “to be continued”, binoculars zoom in on you, revealing that you’re not alone – but who’s behind the binoculars? Stay tuned for the next episode of Survival Island! Gallery PSIm1.png|The medallion for episode 1. Trivia *This is the first island to be released in episodes. *Survival is the first island in which you must fight against enviornmental pressures such as not having enough warmth or food. *As shown in the trailer, your blimp will be destroyed in this Island, making it the first island in which the blimp will play a major (or at least a minor) role when not counting blimp adventures (a Mini-Island). Videos Survival Crash landing Teaser. Category:2014 Islands Category:Survival Island Category:Episode Islands Category:Islands